


【DMC】平凡的恶魔【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 维吉尔和但丁掉到了另一个世界，在这里，他们只是一对平凡人
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【DMC】平凡的恶魔【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 复婚一周年快乐！！！【迟到的】

老妇人带着慈祥的笑容，把那枚钻戒交给维吉尔。把它送给你爱的那个人吧，老妇人这样说，此时此刻但丁正在老妇人的花园里盯着玫瑰上的蜜蜂。维吉尔从来不屑于这些无聊的人类把戏，但作为定金收下戒指也未尝不可。  
那本该是一次简单的工作，和打扫阁楼没什么区别，但丁根本没什么理由跟来。当他们以为一切都结束时，无法预料的变故发生了。弱小的恶魔化成灰烬后，夜幕突然开始燃烧，黯淡的天空中出现了遮天蔽日的被火焰环绕的独角巨鲸。它在夜空中游弋，孤独地恸哭，当维吉尔和但丁意识到之前消灭的恶魔不过是为了掩藏这真正的梦魇降临时已经太迟了，更多的恶魔自烈焰中侵入人世，为这避世的村落降下最后的灾难。  
杀死再多蝼蚁般的恶魔也没有意义，他们向那头独角巨鲸进击，两人合力，在黎明之前将其击落。在就差致命一击时，它突然张开能吞噬星河的嘴，咆哮着将整个村庄吞入腹中，两个恶魔猎人也没能幸免。  
他们向下坠落，鲸鱼的嘴是一个通道，斑斓的光扑朔闪耀，如万花筒中的花纹，对称却不定。可能是一瞬，也可能是近乎永恒，眩目的光结束，当维吉尔睁开双眼时，世界似乎又回归了平静。  
在第五天，维吉尔找到了但丁，当时他的弟弟正咬着白象牙给另一把爱枪换弹夹。维吉尔砍倒了最近的“恶魔”，拉着但丁逃进荒废的超市。  
在失散的这五天时间里，两人都已意识到这里并非他们的世界。人类在这个世界近乎灭亡，他们创造的文明坍塌崩坏，取而代之的是满眼的葱郁和畸形变异、或残存部分或失去全部智力的人类。人类即便沦落至此，依旧在残害他们的同类，幸存者互相掠夺资源，变异者咬穿幸存者的血肉，将他们拉入自己的地狱。两个半魔都无意与这个世界的居民打交道，那对他们没有任何好处，另一个从未发生过的状况也让他们难以放松警惕：他们的魔力消失了。  
谁也不知道为什么会这样，生存的压力也让他们无暇探其究竟，不过即便没有了恶魔血脉赋予两人的力量，他们依旧是无可匹敌的战士，只是他们需要调整一下战斗的方式。在这个世界，枪比刀剑更实用，维吉尔也承认过于靠近变异者有被感染的风险，现在他们最不需要的就是铤而走险。因此，但丁把黑檀木暂借给了维吉尔，同时他自己也不能像以往那样毫无节制地扣动扳机，现在可没有魔力帮他填充子弹了。  
他们避开幸存者，尽可能地收集补给。以防万一，两人从来都一起行动，也算是一种对彼此的约束，但丁提醒维吉尔不要制造不必要的杀戮，维吉尔则提醒但丁收好自己的善心。  
当他们走出城市，同样的独角巨鲸再次出现。它倒在山谷之间，大张的嘴抵着悬崖，茂密的丛林缠绕着它的身体，仿佛一件精心装饰过的标本。  
没有太多犹豫，两人决定向独角巨鲸的位置行进。他们不确定那是否是回到原本世界的路，但除此之外也没有更好的选择了。但他们错误地预估了道路上的危险，在废弃的社区里出现了之前在城市中没有遇到过的变异者，它们比普通的变异者更加凶残，更难被杀死，速度和力量也更胜一筹，而与此同时在它们溃烂的外表下竟然还留有部分智力。维吉尔和但丁被这些变异者包围，几乎陷入绝境，他们背靠着彼此，艰难地杀出重围，幸运地找到一辆尚能行驶的汽车，绝尘而去。  
变异者在后视镜中越甩越远，最终和社区一起变成细小的黑点消失在夜色里。  
维吉尔开着车，但丁头抵着车窗坐在副驾驶的位置上默不作声。维吉尔看了眼仪表盘，油箱半满，足够他们找到下一个落脚点，但是这无法弥补他们的损失。在社区里但丁的背包被变异者扯走了，他们失去了一半的食物和接近全部的子弹，他们在这个世界里还从未陷入这样的困局。  
“那个社区可能是最后能拿到补给的地方，接下来是去其他地方寻找补给还是继续向前？”维吉尔问。为了避免招来其他变异者或可能的幸存者的注意，他没有开车灯，全凭着月光引路。他们必须为下一步做打算，但无论怎么选择都会有同样的风险。寻找补给可能会遭遇和今天一样的情况，继续前进的话剩余的补给勉强可以支撑，但那样便没有了退路。  
维吉尔等待着，但丁依旧不说话，他提议直奔独角巨鲸而去，但丁只是哼哼，听上去不像是一个答案。  
“但丁，如果你先走一步而不是回头打爆想偷袭我的变异者，你的背包就不会丢，我们也能有更多选择，但是现在……但丁，你在听我说话吗？”  
“嗯？嗯……我累了，维吉尔，明天再说吧。”  
但丁更多地侧过身去，拽了拽大衣衣领，好像真的要就这么睡过去。维吉尔被他这随意的态度搞得心烦意乱，为什么但丁总是这样？难道他还不清楚他们现在面临的是什么吗？  
“但丁，没那么多时间给你睡觉了！”维吉尔斥责道，见弟弟无动于衷，腾出一只手去拉扯他，“你到底知不知道——”  
突然，维吉尔顿住了，他的手摸到了一片潮湿，不祥的预感从未像现在这样将他笼罩。他一脚踩下刹车，抓住但丁的胳膊，不顾但丁反对强行撸起了他的袖子，一道抓痕贯穿了他的小臂，深可见骨。  
没有咬痕，但丁不会变成那些怪物。沉重的阴云从维吉尔的胃上拿开了，但丁抽回手，又用袖子掩盖住了伤口。  
“……”  
但是他们现在无法快速自愈了，这样的伤口如果不及时处理依然是致命的。  
“你打算什么时候才说？”维吉尔问。  
但丁脸对着窗外：“没什么大不了的，我自己能处理。”  
没什么大不了的？维吉尔气得嗤笑起来，如果不是他发现了，但丁是会一直瞒下去吗？要等到血流干了才告诉他吗？如果这是在原来的世界，维吉尔一定满足但丁的愿望，让他自生自灭去吧！但在这里不行，他别想就这么一文不值地死掉。  
维吉尔打开自己的背包，好在药品和医疗箱都在他这里。他打开车里的灯，给但丁的伤口简单消毒，在没有麻醉的情况下进行了缝合。  
整个过程里但丁都没出一点声音，但当缝合结束，他看着自己手臂上歪歪扭扭的针脚，突然就哭了起来。维吉尔一边给他裹绷带一边问他有什么可哭的，但丁一会儿说这很疼，一会儿又说会留下一条很丑的疤痕。他说的这些维吉尔一个字都不信，因为他知道但丁根本不在乎这些，如果疼痛和伤痕就能换来他的眼泪，维吉尔早就收获一片泪湖了。  
处理完伤口，维吉尔把车开到了附近的一座教堂前。他搜寻了一番，附近没有变异者也没有幸存者，虽然没有发现补给，但让他们相对安全地过一夜已经足够了。  
教堂保存的还算完整，只是临近的树因为无人打理，枝杈顶破彩色玻璃盖住了屋顶和悬挂在墙上的十字架。但丁坐到落满灰尘的长椅上，脸色苍白的像是一张白纸，维吉尔又给了他一些抗生素让他服下。一向讨厌吃药的但丁现在也没什么力气拒绝了，他吞掉那些药片，没多久就昏昏沉沉睡了过去。  
在黎明前，但丁苏醒过来，他的身上多了一件蓝色的外套。维吉尔就守在他的身边，把阎魔刀放在手边正读他们捡来的小说。  
“……”  
维吉尔扣下书，拨开但丁挡在脸上的头发：“你醒了？”  
但丁点点头，他坐了起来：“你一晚没睡吗？”  
“总要有人守夜，我们不是一开始就说好了吗？”  
“……你应该叫醒我。”  
维吉尔没做声，他撩开衣服检查但丁的手臂，经过一夜血从层层绷带里渗出些许，但也只是这样。伤口没有恶化，说明但丁确实没有变异，这是个令人欣慰的消息。维吉尔摸摸但丁的脑袋，告诉他今天出发前会给他换一次绷带，在那之前，他还可以再睡一会儿。  
“不了，我已经睡够了。”  
但丁把维吉尔的外套还给了他，起身活动了一下肩膀，面对着被遮掩大半的十字架，他问维吉尔：“咱们还有多久才能到那个鲸鱼睡觉的地方？”  
“明天，或者后天，最迟不会超过周四。”维吉尔说，但他没说那是在不会再出意外的前提下。  
背对着维吉尔，但丁哼着声，提起了一件看似毫不相干的事：“说起来，今天就刚好一年了啊。”  
“一年？”  
但丁扭过头，看到哥哥不明所以的表情轻笑出声。他坐回椅子上，受伤的手臂挨着维吉尔，说道：“一年前，你回来了，真正回来的那一天。”  
“啊。”维吉尔想起了那段日子，他重归完整，与但丁一起投入魔界，“居然已经过去一整年了。”  
但丁又在笑，好像他的伤口已经不会再痛，他说：“是啊，我也觉得不可思议，你和我在一起相安无事度过了整整365天。”说着，但丁的嘴角挂着笑，眼神却落寞下去。他看着自己鞋尖上的泥土，苦涩地开口：“维吉尔，我知道你不喜欢我跟着你。这一年里只要是给你的委托，不论什么活，不论报酬高低，我都跟在你身边，在你看来一定很烦人吧？”  
“的确。”维吉尔毫不客气地说，“报酬不是按两个恶魔猎人准备的，你这样做迟早会影响以后的收入。”  
这番解释令但丁无奈地苦笑，但他知道这并不是维吉尔的真实想法：“你觉得我这么做是在监视你，不信任你，还有……困住你。”  
维吉尔没有为自己辩解，他看着但丁，目光难以琢磨。但丁迎着他的视线，提起一口气决然地向他坦白：“其实并不是那样，我的确希望你能留下，我怎么能不这么想呢？我也知道自己不该再像小时候那样像条尾巴一样跟着你，但是，但我无法控制自己不这么做……”  
但丁的声音几近哽咽，他的额头靠在维吉尔的肩上，把自己的表情都藏了起来。维吉尔抬起手想要安抚他，可最终还是停下了，静静等待但丁继续说下去。  
“……我只是不希望错过。”  
“错过什么？”  
“如果哪天你要离开了，”但丁缓缓抬起头，眼睛湿润地看着维吉尔，“至少，我不想错过你的道别。”  
维吉尔捧起但丁的脸，手指摩挲他的脸颊，细细审视着他眼中流淌的痛楚。  
突然，他大声斥责道：“你怎么能如此妄为自大，毫无根据就做出这种判断！”  
但丁眨眨眼，呆呆地：“什么？”  
可能但丁的一项任务就是惹维吉尔生气，看到他茫然的模样，维吉尔确信这甚至是他与生俱来的能力。难道非得要亲自对他说“放心吧，我那里也不会去，我不会再为任何理由抛下你”，他才能相信吗？上一次他们理解对方的心意用了整整二十年，这样想来他们之间的默契还真是烂得超乎想象。维吉尔越想越恼火，他拽住但丁的手臂，没受伤的那只，把他从椅子上拉起来拽到半遮半掩的十字架前。  
但丁摇摇晃晃地站稳脚步，维吉尔把他的手臂攥的生疼，直接就这么拧断都大有可能。但丁恍惚着，在晨曦从碎裂的彩色玻璃和重重叠叠的枝叶间斑驳撒下时，维吉尔前所未有的严肃，但丁听到他对自己说：  
“但丁，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
一定是那些药片的缘故，但丁感觉轻飘飘的，好像一只灌了水的气球。  
“哈？”  
“你愿意——”  
但丁赶忙捂住了维吉尔的嘴，或许气球里灌的是沸水，他的舌头都打起了结：“我听到你说的了！但、但是、”  
“嫁给我”？  
“这太不正式了！这里，呃……”但丁已经不知道自己在说什么了，“神父！对，婚礼需要一个神父！”  
维吉尔拿开捂在自己嘴上的手，坚决地否定道：“不需要神父，别忘了我们有一半是恶魔！”  
“啊、呃……你说的有道理。”但丁感觉自己在发烧，他头脑发热，这个世界正在旋转。  
“不过我有这个。”维吉尔摸索着自己的大衣口袋，从里面掏出了某样东西，他牵起但丁的右手，把它戴到了但丁的手指上。当他这么做完，他顿了顿，对但丁说：“希望你也是这么想的。”  
还停留在“神父”的但丁呆站着，顺着维吉尔的引导讲视线落到了自己被捧着的右手，无名指上有什么在阳光下欢愉地闪耀着。他的双眼逐渐聚焦到那小小的亮点上，终于他看清了：那是一枚钻戒。  
“把它送给爱的那个人……”维吉尔回想起老妇人的话，嘴角不自觉地微微上扬，他亲吻那枚戒指，眼睛如融化的坚冰看着但丁：“至少我的委托人是这么说的，我想我应该没有理解错？”  
“哦、”但丁怔怔地出声，腾腾的热气冒了出来，“哦、维吉尔，你真是……太狡猾了！”  
狡猾？  
不等维吉尔反应过来，但丁已经抽回了手，慌慌张张地在自己身上摸索，一个一个翻找那件红色大衣的口袋。  
“原来你早有预谋！你早就准备好了戒指，还把它随身携带！而我什么都没准备！”但丁越说越激动，大衣里什么都没有，他羞愤地感叹了一声，然后又翻起自己的裤子口袋。  
这下维吉尔明白了，其实也没有全部明白，但是但丁说他“狡猾”？  
“我是为了让你知道——”  
让你知道我不会离开你，为什么你在这种地方就这么愚笨呢？维吉尔恨不得把这样的话握进拳头里砸进但丁的胃里，还是这样的交流方式更适合他们。不过但丁在他那么做之前找到了一枚回形针，那是他们搜集补给时撬锁用的。  
“伸手！”但丁执拗地命令道。维吉尔抬起手，到了一半他意识到但丁要做什么：“你难道、”  
但丁直接拽过维吉尔的手，他把那枚回形针掰直。围着维吉尔的右手无名指缠绕，他左右看了看，说：“不够完美，不过我手头只有这个了。”  
那枚回形针圈成的戒指确实难以称得上美观，维吉尔却觉得它堪称一件艺术品，或许他被什么迷惑了，不然很难解释的通。不过他还没有被这极其不正式的戒指冲昏头脑，把重要的事忘掉。  
“所以？”他问但丁，“你的答案是？”  
“答案是，我愿意！”但丁说得郑重且真诚。  
“哦、”维吉尔缓慢地做了个深呼吸，望着但丁的眼睛，他的心好像要从他的胸膛里逃出去，“哦……”他呻吟着，问道：“接下来该做什么？我还没想……没想那么远。”  
“接下来当然就是……”但丁握住维吉尔的双手，把他的掌心贴在自己的脸侧，对他微笑：“在我们前往终点之前，你该亲吻你的新娘。”

——THE END——


End file.
